Break in the Clouds
by i'm never changing who i am
Summary: heart's they break, that's what they do. Your heart will mend without any glue. Hearts they beat, because that's just what they do. - /four drabbles, four different heartbreaks -/ i. Jily ii. TeddyJamesII iii. Dean/Seamus iiii. remus/sirius
1. it's not really goodbye, after all

it's not really goodbye, after all

It was then that she felt the prickling on the back of her neck. The same sensation she had whenever she went out in public. She knew that someone was watching them. As discreetly as she could she waved her wand at the window in the kitchen and the curtains flew across it.

Walking quickly into the living room, she leaned on the doorway, pretending to watch her son and husband playing together while secretly trying to look out of the window, attempting to catch a glimpse of whoever was watching them but all she saw was the spookily illuminated front garden.

"James," she said softly and despite Harry's shrieks of delight and how much fun he was having, her husband sat up abruptly and looked at her, concern written on his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

Lily glanced at Harry who was still chasing the bubbles from James' last spell around the room. She lowered her voice, "Don't look now, but I think we're being watched."

James' eyes flicked to the side, trying to see out of the darkened window in his peripheral vision, "It's probably just some kids Lils, it is Halloween after all."

Lily bit her lip worriedly, before deciding that James was probably right. The kids in the neighbourhood couldn't see their house, but they were bound to be looking at it sometime or another when they walked past. The neighbourhood was crawling with children tonight anyway.

James set his wand down on the table beside the couch and stood up, wrapping Lily in his arms

"Everything is going to be okay, Peter will keep our secret. We're safe here Lils, Dumbledore made sure of it, remember."

Lily nodded grimly. This wasn't the life that she wanted for herself or her family. She hated being cooped up twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Not being able to see her friends or her family because of how dangerous it was for anyone to be out in the streets nowadays.

The muggles were blissfully unaware of what was going on right under their noses and there were some days when Lily wished that she had never got her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday so many years ago. She would be safer now if it hadn't happened.

Lily planted a kiss on James' lips, "You're right. We're going to be okay."

That was when the two of them heard the lock on the front door click open. Lily and James looked at each other with identical looks of horror on their faces. They knew that everyone who had their location was at an Order of the Phoenix meeting tonight that didn't finish until the early hours of the morning.

James barrelled off into the corridor as Lily snatched Harry up, her heart beating in her throat.

"Lily, take Harry and run! It's him! I'll hold him off," James yelled from the corridor. Lily ran towards the stairs that lead to the upper floor. In the same moment that she realised that James' wand still lay on the table beside the couch, a flash of green light filled the living room. Lily sprinted up the stairs, fighting to hold back tears as she felt her heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces, because there was nothing that could ever survive that curse.

She ran into their bedroom and placed Harry in his cot and bent over and whispered into his ear

"Mummy loves you so much, we're gonna make it, I love you, be brave for me Harry. Be brave."

A light filled the room as Voldemort unlocked the bedroom door and Lily knew it was time. It was time to say goodbye to Harry, to life, to anyone that she ever loved. But she knew that saying goodbye wasn't going to be so hard, it was just a prelude to Hello. She would see James again soon, and eventually she would see Harry as well.

"Stand aside, girl," the figure in the hood said.

"Not Harry," Lily begged, shielding her son with her body.

"I said, stand aside silly girl."

"Please, not Harry. Have mercy!"

Lily saw the mouth underneath the hood twitch into a smile. There was a flash of green light and Lily Potter fell. She fell so far. Down, down into the darkness and into the waiting arms of her husband, assuring her that death really wasn't goodbye after all.

* * *

**WORD COUNT: 744**

**This is Nayla here. I know that this is horribly cliché'd but the prompts fitted it so well that I couldn't resist. ALSO ALLIE YOU AND YOUR WORDLIMITS ARE RIDICULOUS AND IT WAS SO DAMN HARD TO KEEP THIS UNDER 800 WORDS I HATE YOU *hugs***

**For the big/lil sis competition with the prompts: **"It's always easier to say goodbye when you know its just a prelude to hello", friends and the pairing Jily.

**I'd love it if you could leave a review! **

**DFTBA,  
Best Wishes**

**Nayla xx**


	2. when you fall, you drop like a stone

when you fall, you drop like a stone

There is something about Teddy Lupin that draws you in like a bee to a flower. There is something about his majestic blue eyes and his ever changing hair that fascinates you, yet it also scares you at the same time. It scares you because you have always looked up to him, you've always confided in him and to suddenly feel feelings for him that aren't younger brotherly scares the living daylights out of you.

Because oh yes, you do feel differently for the older boy, you feel like your heart is being tugged from your chest and it aches so much when he's around Victoire that you want to fall to the ground and beg for him to fix you.

It's wrong to feel this way for him, you know this all too well. He's your older brother, your best mate, the one that you spent every waking moment with growing up, plotting which adult you could prank next. Falling for him would be like falling for Lily, or even worse, Albus. But even through all of this you know that Teddy Lupin is not your brother, nor is he your cousin and loving him was easier because of that.

You can't tell him though. You know that your brother and sister would shun you for who you loved, your parents would look at you differently when they found out that you liked boys, your cousins would skirt around you and Teddy like you had a disease. You can take that kind of ridicule, you're resilient, but you can't do that to Teddy.

* * *

It's mid-August and you escape the Weasley-Potter-Lupin family get together to sit outside. Fred has come down with the Flu and isn't feeling up to pranking anyone. You're fine with this but you know that without pranking people your mood will go downhill and you'll be focussed on Teddy, who sits with his arm draped around Victoire without a care in the world. You can't bring yourself to watch it, it makes you feel ill.

You slip silently outside, knowing that nobody will miss you for a while, and run around the side of the house to the rungs that you know will take you up onto the roof of the Burrow. You and Teddy used to come up here a lot when you were younger. Mostly to evade the adults as they tried to make you clean up after the dinners.

You dangle your legs over the edge of the roof, noticing how close it was to the ground. You could jump off and land safely without a second thought. You remember how dangerous and high it felt when Teddy brought you up here as a seven year old. Now almost ten years later, it hits you just how much things have changed, and just how much you didn't want them to.

You want Teddy back in your life, not Teddy and Victoire, just Teddy with his low laugh and wide grin. You want the boy that you played with as a child, not the man who you know today.

* * *

Tears stream down your face as you read the letter from Teddy and your heart breaks into pieces slowly, like the torture is being drawn out as long as it possibly can, and you don't think it'll ever stop.

_James,_

_I'm sorry that you've had to keep this all bottled up for such a long time, but thanks for telling me. I do love you James, but you're my brother, and I love you as a brother. I'm here for you if you need help with anything, mate._

_Teddy._

The worst part was, he was so nice about it. It would've been better if he had yelled at you, screamed abuse at you or just not answered you at all and given you cold looks at family get-togethers. Anything was better than this. You feel hollow and empty, you feel as if you're falling deeper and deeper into the void; spiralling dangerously close to insanity as you hold the letter in your hands and draw your knees up to your chest.

You had poured out your heart to him, and he had let you down so gently that it hurts more than if he had dropped you from a height of fifty-thousand feet. But the reason why it hurts so much is because all of your expectations about telling him, all of your fears and concerns were blown away when he sent you that reply, because he didn't judge you in the slightest and you know that at least a small part of the tears rolling down your face are happy ones.

* * *

**WORD COUNT: 787**

**Nayla again, ALLIE WHY ARE WORD COUNTS A THING?**

Again for the Big/Lil sis competition with the prompts: tears, insanity and empty and the pairing James II/Teddy

**I'd really appreciate it if you could leave me a review with what you thought!**

**DFTBA,  
Best Wishes**

**Nayla xx**


	3. Ready, aim, fire

**Challenge**: Big sister/Little sister competition, HPFC. Liza's drabble.

**Pairing**: Deamus

**Prompt**: Forgotten, you chose to break my heart.

**word count**: 736

* * *

Seamus knew it was a mistake the moment he walked into the apartment.

"Dean?"

He was met with silence. Dean was sitting on the couch, anger bubbling away under his stony face. It seemed like hours later that Dean finally spoke.

"So you're back, huh?" His voice was riddled with contempt.

Seamus paled. He hadn't expected to be welcomed back with open arms, but he didn't expect this hostility either. "What are you talking about?"

"How could you do that? How can you just walk in my door like nothing's happened? You left, Seamus. I saw you with Lavender and confronted you about it, then you up and left, storming out of the house as if it were me who'd been cheating on you not the other way around, claiming you need 'time to think'." Dean snorted. "Talk about a role reversal. Now, two weeks later you walk into my apartment using my key like everything that happened is history, like I've forgotten what you did? You can't do that, Seamus. Relationships don't work like that."

Seamus stood there in shock, his voice wavered as he spoke, "Dean I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! You call yourself a pyromaniac Seamus, but even the best can still get burned. You chose to break my heart and screw this up when you hooked up with her. I've got nothing else to say to you." Seamus could hear the pain hidden beneath Dean's quivering voice.

"I was drunk, Dean! It was an accident, she was lonely - Parvati broke up with her you know - and I-" Seamus couldn't go on, he choked back tears.

"You never stopped loving her." It wasn't a question. Seamus looked up at Dean.

There was no point in denying the truth. He'd loved her since seventh year, he would have asked her out if he wasn't so busy fighting a war. Oh, and there was the small fact that she had been in love with Parvati. After Hogwarts, after she got attacked, they dated for a while. He knew that she was trying to get over Parvati, no one likes unrequited love. He honestly didn't care at that point if she wanted him for a rebound or because she genuinely cared. Then Parvati had decided she did love Lavender and Seamus had been tossed, with a shattered heart, in the trash, only to be found by Dean.

"I love you Dean, you found me and for a while it looked like I could actually forget her. As cliche as this sounds, you put me back together after she shattered me." Seamus breathed shakily, everything he was saying was true. He did love Dean, he wanted to love Dean with everything he had. He just couldn't. He felt the tears he'd been holding back spring up into his eyes.

"Ready, aim, fire," Seamus said. "Say it Dean, go on. Yell at me, kick me out, tell me you hate me. Merlin knows I already hate myself enough. Tear me to shreds, just like she did, cut me up just like she will every time. Leave me alone, like they all do. Go on." His voice dropped to a whisper and shook as the tears dripped down his face and onto the floor. Each tear that hit the ground was another piece of his heart breaking.

Dean looked at him, his eyes held anger and pity, hurt and strangely there was even a little bit of love left. It stung, knowing he'd just hurt Dean the same way Lavender hurt him.

"You say you love me, Seamus, but we both know if she calls you'll leave me for her, every time. You love her more. I can't be with someone who is always thinking of someone else." He too spoke quietly. Seamus winced. Somehow hearing Dean sound so collected was worse than having him yell. "Clear out your draws and leave the key on the table when you go. I hope your one night rebound was worth it. Just remember, you brought this all on yourself, Seamus. You chose her over me, you chose to betray my trust and break my heart. Not Lavender, not Parvati, not me. You." He turned to leave. Seamus watched him walk through the front door and he knew that it was over.

"Goodbye," he whispered to the closing door, watching Dean leave his life for good and taking his heart with him.


	4. Pieces of a puzzle

**Challenge**: Big sister/little sister (liza, drabble 2)

**Prompt**: Remus/Sirius and grief.

**Word count**: 702

* * *

Sirius was made up of walls. Remus was built from scars.  
Sirius had a family but they shunned him. Remus had a family who loved him.  
Sirius laughed and joked and pulled pranks to hide his pain. Remus hid his behind his rules and quiet personality. But somehow they worked, they were similar yet different, the same and yet not. But they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. When one piece was gone, the puzzle could never be whole again. Try as he might, Remus would never be whole again.

It was Sirius's laugh that Remus missed the most. At nights, when they were together Sirius would always find something to laugh at. An amusing joke, Remus's rules like _'no feet on the table'_ or _'no food in the bedroom' to_ which Sirius would whine, '_not even chocolate? What if we needed it? Our nighttime activities can be very tiring you know,'_ and he would wink and send Remus a swoon worthy grin. Remus never swooned though, instead he would hit Sirius on the arm playfully and roll his eyes while Sirius doubled over with laughter.

"You're too uptight, Moony," he would say, "But I know the perfect way to fix that." Now Remus had no one to help him 'loosen up' he had no one to remind him that being a werewolf didn't make you a monster. He had no one to turn too, no one who could ever understand him, no one to share his burden.

He'd had Sirius, James, Peter and even Lily. Now they were all gone. Peter was a traitor, James and Lily murdered by Voldemort, and Sirius-

_Sirius_.

Remus choked back tears. He couldn't think of him. He'd spent so many years being told Sirius was the traitor, Sirius Black was a mass murderer, Sirius Black was an ally of Voldemort. Then the truth came out, Sirius was back, he was back! Remus hadn't realised just how much of his heart was a puzzle piece in the shape of Sirius until that night in the Shrieking Shack where he'd held his lover for the first time in twelve years. Now he was gone again, torn from him painfully. Remus watched as Sirius fell through the veil with the knowledge that this time, he was never coming back. Holding Harry back was the hardest thing he'd ever done, because he had wanted to chase after Sirius too, to pull him back to him and keep Sirius with him forever. But in the end, it was gravity who claimed him.

Sirius was the glue that held Remus together, he was the one that always made full moons bearable, and to have him taken away from him a second time was a pain worse than Remus had ever felt before.

Remus sat on the glass in front of Sirius' grave, the tears he'd tried so hard to hold back came rushing down his face like a waterfall as he looked at a picture of them thatbhe was holding, it was taken in their final year at school. Remus was curled up in his favourite arm chair, holding a book and Sirius was sitting on the arm of the chair, that infuriating smirk on his face as he draped his legs over Remus's legs. In the picture, Remus was scowling as he tried to push them off, although a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

It was such a typical scene for them, Remus's heart ached for those simple times, before his world came crashing down around him for a second time. He never knew just how much me missed that smirk, despite it's infuriating nature, until it was gone.

Remus cried openly, his grief for Sirius overcoming his stoic persona. Sirius was gone, gone to a place where Remus couldn't follow, gone to a place where he shouldn't have gone for another thirty years at least. He was gone, and in his place was an empty space where his puzzle piece should have been,

Remus placed the picture on his grave and apparated away, whispering to the wind as he left;

"I miss you, Sirius. I'll see you again one day. I love you."


End file.
